


A Grenade Toss Off

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, but not the focus, more shenanigans, not very shippy, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Almost 6 months since my last Achievement Hunter fanfic! Whoops.Thank you for reading, and enjoy!





	A Grenade Toss Off

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 6 months since my last Achievement Hunter fanfic! Whoops.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

“Get down! It’s the Fakes!”

“What the fuck are they doing here?”

“Shit, we’re not prepared!”

-

Michael tosses a grenade over to Jeremy, who yanks the pin out, and lobs it through the buildings window.

“10 points to Jeremy!” Gavin cheers from the outside, pumping his arms in some sort of cheerleading action.

The grenade explodes, screams can be heard from the building, but are ignored on the crew’s ears.

“Rye, roll it down the drain pipe.” Ray asks, handing over another grenade. Ryan smirks, and perfectly aims his throw, the grenade slipping down the pipe, barely touching the sides. It goes off, blasting more holes in the wall.

“Oh, that’s got to be at least 20 points!” Jack laughs, marking it on her notepad. Geoff’s sat on the bonnet of the car, using his pistol to pop anyone in the head who gets to near, and laughing at the shenanigans.

“Okay, Jeremy, if you make an amazing shot, you can gain the lead, but this is your last go.” Jack announces, setting her notepad down.

“Boy’s, watch and learn.” Jeremy laughs, cracking his knuckles, and rolling out his shoulders.

Michael hands him the grenade, and attempts a serious look, failing to hide the corners of a smile.

Jeremy takes a deep breath, juggling the grenade with both hands, and takes his shot.

He’s aiming for a broken crate, peeking from one of the holes in the wall. The grenade sails through the air, but before it lands, a man runs past, and clocks him right in the side of the head.

The crew burst out laughing, almost as loud as the explosion itself. Jeremy, Michael and Gavin have dropped to the ground, rolling around clutching their stomachs. Ray and Ryan are leaning against each other, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm themselves. It doesn’t work. Geoff is slapping his knee, and Jack rubs tears from her eyes.

A figure appears on the roof with a rocket launcher, loading it up and takes aim and the crew wetting themselves in the street.

Ryan though catches the glint of reflected light in the corner of his vision, and takes his final grenade, and throws with everything he has, up to the roof of the building, and into the rocket launcher.

The blast that follows is huge, detonating the rocket inside with it. The building finally gives up, and crumbles to the ground in front of them.

“And the winner is Ryan!” Jack shouts, as Ryan turns towards the others, taking a long, dramatic bow, as the crew shout, whistle and applaud him.

“But Jeremy definitely gets the award for the best toss!” Gavin yells, and Jeremy throws his hands in the air to celebrate.

“Yeah, you, you tosspot!” Jack faintly shouts, implying Gavin is a tosspot.

Ray tries to pick up Ryan, but it obviously fails, so Ryan grabs Ray and spins around in celebration. And Michael and Gavin jump Jeremy, tackling him to the ground, even after they all just got up.


End file.
